[unreadable] The AMPK field is moving forward at a rapid pace and its role in the pathogenesis and treatment of human diseases, especially in the areas of diabetes, obesity, and cardiovascular disease has become a major interest for the biomedical community. The purpose of this application is to request NIH support of the 2006 FASEB conference on AMP Kinase: Impact on Mammalian Metabolism and Disease to be held in Snowmass, Colorado on August 12-17, 2006. An international meeting on this topic should facilitate the development of productive collaborations that will have a substantial impact on understanding the role of AMPK in cellular metabolism. The conference has evolved from a series of three successful international meetings held since 2000, a direct result of the realization of AMPK's importance in age onset diseases such as diabetes and obesity, as well as our growing understanding of the importance of AMPK in heart disease and cancer. The goals of the conference are to facilitate and advance research in the AMPK field, with particular emphasis on understanding the mechanisms leading to obesity, diabetes and heart disease. We have commitments for participation from almost all of the major scientists in the AMPK field from the US, Canada, Europe, Australia and Japan. This will include involvement of young, female and minority scientists in these research areas. Major themes will be 1) AMPK, AMPK kinases and their regulation, 2) interaction of AMPK with other signaling systems, 3) hormonal regulation of AMPK, 4) AMPK and cell growth/survival and cancer, 5) AMPK, lipotoxicity and the metabolic syndrome, 6) AMPK and cardiovascular disease, 7) AMPK in the control of exercise [unreadable] metabolism, and 8) AMPK as a pharmacological target. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]